Crash Bandicoot: NTropy Wrath
by The Real Luigi
Summary: Uploaded again, spelling errors fixed(it had lot's of them) special thank's to Nazza for fixing them.
1. Character Profiles

-----------------------------------------  
  
Good Guys  
-------------------------------------------  
Crash: A cool bandicoot ready to save the world – again  
Coco: Crash's sister who tags along  
  
Crunch: Crunch was Cortex's weapon to destroy Crash in Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex  
But (spoilers, if you haven't finished the game) at the end Crash found out Crunch was being controlled by Cortex with a remote control, so Crash destroyed the remote control and Crunch turned good.   
  
Dinosaur from Crash Bandicoot 3: Crash found this little dino in one of the prehistoric levels. He helped Crash get a secret gem. Crash and the dino are great friends.  
  
Pura the Tiger: Pura is Coco's friend she found it in the 'Great Wall of China' level, it helped her get the crystal in that level, as well as the gem.   
  
Aku Aku: Uka Uka's good twin, he helps Crash in his quests by being a shield against attacks directed to Crash.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bad Guys turned into good guys...for the moment  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neo Cortex: Neo Cortex (N.Cortex for short) always wanted to conquer the world and turn the human race into his slaves with the help of the Cortex Vortex. Crash ruined his plans for world domination...four times in a row. The fourth and final time (spoilers) Cortex's space station exploded and he, his minions (except N.Trophy, that went missing in his time machine) and Uka Uka landed in the south pole. After months  
creating a new plan to destroy Crash and his friends, Cortex realized that he will never conquer the world. After three months they arrived at a jungle, and after seven months in the jungle eating beetles and wumpa fruits a weird beam transported a video from a space station to the earth. Cortex caught it, and thanks to a creation of one of Cortex minions (N.Gin) they were able to watch the video...what a bad day. After three days walking and escaping from tigers, Cortex and his minions found Crash's house... and so the adventure begins....  
  
Tiny The Tiger(or Taz Tiger from Crash 2): Tiny (who isn't really tiny) is a big and bad tiger, one of Cortex's strongest minions.  
  
Dingodile: Dingodile is another of Cortex's experiments. He is half dingo and half crocodile, armed with a flamethrower.   
  
Other of Cortex minions  
  
N.Gin: Half man, half machine, with a missile stuck in his head, a genius that can create anything.  
  
Uka Uka: Aku Aku's evil twin, Neo Cortex's boss. He wants to conquer the world and destroy his good brother, but now he must join the side of good and help to beat the evil N.Tropy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Really Bad guys!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.Tropy: The evil mastermind. He is the master of the evil side of time!  
  
Crusher: He's armed with a bazooka. He is like Crash, but he has Crunch's muscles and Crash's little brown hair.  
  
W.Rartex: He was Cortex's rival in school.  
  
Tricky Trucka: he is the *very evil* twin brother of Uka Uka and Aku Aku.He wants to destroy the entire galaxy!  
  
N.Rin: N.Gin's rival in school  
  
Big the Rex: He is a big bad T-rex!  
  
Dogeel: Half dog, half eel!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The really evil mastermind!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿?: Im not gonna spoil this big and very evil enemy. I'm only gonna say that he can turn good people into bad people, thanks to his hypnotism!  
  
Hint: He appears in one of the Crash games for GBA! Go and buy the game and you will know who it is.... 


	2. Bash! The Wrath!

Crash Bandicoot: N.Tropy Wrath  
  
Note: This fic happens minutes after Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex.  
  
Note: Proofreading by Nazza  
  
Chapter 1: Wrath  
  
¿?: That stupid Neo Cortex think's that I am dead...ha ha ha ha.I am N Tropy, master of time!   
Meanwhile in Crash's house...  
  
Crunch: Ha ha ha ha, I beat you again Crash! When will you learn that I am the best in fighting games?  
  
Crash: Well... I lost 999 times so one time more and I will learn that you are great in fighting games. But one more time and you'll learn that I'm the best in adventure games.  
  
Crunch: You are right, Crash.  
  
Coco: And I am the best at racing games.  
  
Crunch and Crash: That's right.  
  
Aku Aku: Crash, Crunch! Come here the dinner is ready!  
  
Crash: Here I go!  
  
Crunch: Here I go too!  
  
Coco: Aku Aku making the dinner?... weird... Here I go!  
  
.Aku Aku: Crunch, Crash, Coco, I am proud to present you, The Metable!  
  
Crash: Metable?  
  
Aku Aku: In my time the metable was a delicious and famous food.  
  
Crash: (seeing the metable) the metable is a mix of meat and vegetables isn't it?  
  
Aku Aku: That's right, what are we waiting for let's eat!  
  
Coco: (Eating the metable) Whoa delicious...  
  
Aku Aku: See? The metable is a great and delicious food full of Vitamin C.  
  
Crash: I see.  
  
Crunch: And the metable is made of...?  
  
Aku Aku: Well, it's made of beetles, flowers, and a pig.  
  
Crash, Crunch, Coco: I need...to go to the bathroom.  
  
After 1 hour in the bathroom.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Crunch: Who is it?  
  
¿?:Neo C... erm Pizza Delivery!  
  
Crunch: Weird I didn't order a pizza, hey Coco did you order a pizza?  
  
Coco: (playing game on his computer) No.  
  
Crunch: Crash?  
  
Crash:Nope.  
  
Crunch: Then...(opening the door) sorry but wrong hou...wha the... Neo Cortex!!  
  
Crash and Coco: Neo Cortex!!?  
  
Aku Aku: Neo Cortex!!?  
  
Polar Bear, Little Dinosaur (from Crash 3 Warped) and Pura (the tiger): (In their animal language) Neo Cortex!!?   
  
Everyone sees Neo Cortex and prepares to attack.  
  
Crash: Is this a trap or what Cortex!?  
  
Cortex: (with N. Gin, Dingodile, Tiny, and Uka Uka behind him) This *isn't* a trap Crash, I need your help.  
  
Crash: How do we know that this isn't a trap and that you aren't lying?  
  
Cortex: Crash, N Tropy wants to conquer the world and destroy us.  
  
Everyone, except Cortex and his minions: Ha ha ha ha! Good joke Cortex!  
  
Cortex: Im telling the truth (takes out a video) I have proof, too! This video! And N.Tropy isn't in my evil crew anymore, see?  
  
Crash: Ok I believe you. Come into my house.  
  
Cortex: Cool house.  
  
Crash: Thanks. Let's see that video.  
  
Cortex: Here you have it, N.Tropy now has a space station near the earth. He also can teleport anything from his space station to the earth, so he teleported this video to me.  
  
Crash: How do you know that?  
  
Cortex: The video says everthing.  
  
Crash: Ok (puts the video in the video player)  
  
N.Tropy's head apears on the T.V.  
  
N.Tropy:Hello I am N. Tropy, master of time. This is a message for Cortex and Crash....(5 minutes later) (...) see you in 'Big insane west mountain' at 17:00 pm, invite friends! And if you and Cortex arrive one minute later, I will destroy your stupid world.  
  
N.Tropy's video ends.  
  
Everyone: Uh Oh!  
Luigi Inc. presents   
  
Crash Bandicoot: N Tropy Wrath! 


End file.
